Second Chances
by Secret-Telling
Summary: The detonator goes off destroying everyone and all of Storybrooke. The fates decide that it is too cruel an ending for all of our favorite fairytale characters, so they send the Savior back to a time where she can change it all. Back to a time before it all began.


**AN: Here is a one shot that I thought of after the whole diamond detonator thing and the possible destroying of Storybrooke. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing she knows. It's dark and it's cold. She blinks her eyes several times only to realize that it makes no difference whether her eyes are open or closed. It's still darkness that surrounds her completely. She tries moving her arms and legs next only to find that it's as if she is floating because she can't feel the ground or walls or anything really. She thinks that this is what it must feel like if she were an astronaut in outer space. She doesn't even feel the need to breath. She must have died. This has to be death. Especially after the last thing she remembers. The detonator. Regina. Henry. She couldn't save them. Any of them. She wants to cry but doesn't think her body is capable of that at this moment.

_"You're right."_ A voice says inside of her mind. At least it feels like it's inside of her mind. She can't see anyone or anything still, but she feels this presence and it's strong.

"Right about what?" She thinks because she can't seem to speak wherever it is that she's at. Whoever she is talking with understands her. There is no need to speak.

_"You're dead. Everyone is dead. You couldn't save them."_ The voice says again and Emma can feel her heart shattering. She failed. She failed everyone. What kind of Savior is she if she can't even save the people she cares about most?

_"It wasn't your fault, child."_ The voice says soothingly, but Emma still finds it hard to believe. _"Some things cannot be helped. It is no one's fault, it just is."_

"Then is this it? Am I stuck here for eternity? To pay for my sins? In a black void? Alone?" Emma says in a broken voice.

_"No, child. You do not deserve that fate."_ The voice says in its same soothing voice. Emma doesn't know what to think though. She's just lost and cold and feels so very alone. She can't stop thinking that she failed.

"Don't I? I failed-" Emma's interrupted.

_"Hush now, child."_ She is gently chided and Emma takes a moment to collect herself. To pull herself together. _"It was not your fault and you don't deserve hell for the life that you lived. You are a good human being Emma Swan. We have watched you since the day of your birth. We have seen everything and trust me when I say that you are a very exceptional person. Not perfect, of course, but most definitely exceptional."_ Emma took in everything the voice said in with wonder and awe, but old habits die hard.

"Why should I trust you? This could all be a trick." Emma states just for the sake of it. "For all I know, Gold could be behind all of this." After this statement she feels almost as if a roll of thunder has traversed her body. Not pain, but power. Very, very strong power. Power the likes that Gold could not even dream of possessing.

_"I admit you have spirit, child, but if you compare me to that man this will not be so easy for you."_ Emma felt instantly terrified of what this being could do to her. And even her thoughts are stilled. She knows down to the depths of her bones that this is a very different and very strong power. She will not test its patience.

_"Although, that spirit will help you through your next journey."_

"What journey?" Emma can't help but ask.

_"I cannot say much, but we have come to a decision."_

"A decision about what?" Emma is worried and confused and so very tired.

_"We thought that it was too cruel an ending for all of our beloved characters to die so tragically."_

"So, what are you trying to say?"

_"We are going to give you another chance. A chance to change everything. We are going to send you back to a time where you can stop everything before it begins."_

"W-what do you mean?" Emma couldn't really believe what she was hearing and needed a bit of clarification.

_"A second chance, child. A chance to give everyone their happy ending."_

"What do I have to do?" Because Emma knew that she would have to give something in order for this opportunity. Nothing was ever given to her freely. There was always a catch.

_"Are you willing to sacrifice your own happy ending? You will be giving up everything you've known and cherished in your past life."_ And there it was. She had to give up so much, but what choice did she have. She would never be able to put herself above everyone she loved. She closed her eyes tightly, but the answer was already there. There was no question and whoever she was talking to knew that as well.

"Why me?" She asked meekly.

_"You are strong, child. Stronger than you give yourself credit for, but it's not for your strength that you were chosen. Though that will help you considerably. It is your ability to see through all darkness and find the light. It is how we are talking right now. There is darkness surrounding you completely and yet you still found me. You can hear me clearly. Not just anyone can do that. It will help you throughout everything you will come up against." _

Emma took a deep breath in even though she knew it wasn't necessary. She just needed something to keep her grounded and breathing was going to be that for her. Just breath in and out. Focus on that and then she would be able to keep herself together at least long enough to get through this. Hopefully, otherwise she has a feeling she'll end up right back here. To where she started.

"When are you sending me back to? To right before the detonator went off?" She asked after collecting herself.

_"I cannot tell you when."_

"Well then what can you tell me?" Emma asked almost frustrated.

_"I can only tell you that it will be your choice to do what you want once you get there. You always have a choice Emma Swan."_

"Will I remember any of this?" She asked fearfully. How was she supposed to change anything if she didn't remember what to change?

_"Yes. You will remember everything."_ The voice sounded almost sad about this.

"That should help." Emma thought.

_"Yes, but it can also be a curse. No one else will remember."_ Emma couldn't help but think of Jefferson. The Mad Hatter and how he remembered everything while under the curse and no one else did. It was a different kind of hell. It had driven him truly mad. She hoped that wouldn't happen to her, but maybe that was the sacrifice she was meant to make.

_"Remember you are strong. You will not go mad. Have faith, child."_ The voice was soothing again and comforting. It calmed her down. In the end it didn't matter because she would have already fixed everything. She will have saved them all. She could do this. She could handle it. She convinced herself.

_"There is that strength that I have seen so much through your life. You are a survivor Emma Swan. You can do many a great things when you put your mind to it and you have no idea the power that is held deep within you. Are you ready now, child?"_ Emma could feel that the time was coming and she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She didn't even know what to expect or how much time she would have to change things. All she knew was that she had to try. For Henry. For her parents. Even for Regina.

_"That's the spirit. You are ready."_

"Yes."

_"Know that you are never alone, child. Just look through the dark and see that light and you will find that you have never been alone. Never."_ The voice brought her hope and she closed her eyes as she felt her thoughts slow down. She knew that she was slipping through time now. She was falling back and the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was, _"Have faith because we have faith in you."_

* * *

The next thing Emma knew she was on the ground. The very hard ground and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She groaned as she felt around and could feel the cool grass between her fingers. Opening her eyes she looked up to a big vast sky that held more stars than she had ever seen in her life. She was sure there couldn't possibly be that many in existence. After another moment she made herself sit up to get a better look around. She was in a field. A very big field. She could see a forest a little ways away and then looking the other way she saw what could only be described as a small castle. She groaned out again but this time it wasn't because she was in physical pain. She was in the Enchanted Forest. She was in fairytale world. Again.

She looked up at the sky and scowled, "You couldn't have at least sent me back to my world." She grumbled as she picked herself completely off the ground and stood up. She went to dust herself off and then noticed that she was in Fairytale clothing as well. She was wearing loose brown pants with comfortable riding boots, almost like the ones back from her old life. Then she saw that she was wearing a simple white cotton shirt that was a little loose, but not too bad especially since there was a vest over it that helped keep it closer to her body. Then to top it all off she had a long green cloak over it all. It was soft, but tough material. It wasn't her jeans and red leather jacket, but this would do nicely. At least they didn't put her in a big, fluffy, pink dress because then she just would have said no to everything.

Looking around once again she decided it would at least be best to maybe ask around to see where she was. Maybe she would be able to figure out when she was brought back to from whoever she spoke to. Then she would put a plan together. She took in everything around her and then something came to her mind. This was Fairytale Land, she knew this for certain, but there was something different about it. It took her a couple minutes to figure it out, but then it hit her. The lights from the castle, the very green forest, and grass that was not dead. The curse hadn't been cast yet. Nothing was destroyed like it had been when she had last visited this place. Last time, the lands had been ravaged and destroyed. Now, now you could just feel the life everywhere. This place was filled with hope and magic. Magic. She could feel her magic flowing through her unlike she had ever felt before. It was practically in the air. She looked down at her hands and flexed them as she got used to the feeling. It took a lot of her self control not to let herself freak out. She wasn't sure if she had enough time for that right now.

Emma looked around again after she took a deep breath and started moving her feet towards the castle. She could also see another small house or building off to the side and she wondered what that was used for. Looking further she saw some hay, scraps of wood, and some enclosed fenced areas. Must be the stables she guessed. They used horses here in Fairytale Land, no garages for cars. Oh, her bug. What was she going to do without her yellow bug? Just another thing to forget about.

She was almost reaching the stables when she saw someone walking towards it. She stopped automatically to take in who it was and stealthily moved behind the side of the building to be hidden. She knew she had to be slightly cautious because she didn't know this land and some people were dangerous. She would never forget how Lancelot had actually been Cora. She would have to pay special attention to her superpower to decipher who she could trust and who she couldn't. Stepping closer but staying out of sight she could tell that it was a woman walking towards the stables. She could see the outline of a big dress. Stepping back as the woman got closer she took a breath before peeking around the corner again.

What she saw had her holding her breath and pushing herself further into the shadows out of sight. It was Cora. A very young looking Cora. A Cora heading towards the stables. Everything started falling in place. What the voice had told her all started making sense. She was brought to before it all began. To the one point in her life that it all came back to. This was the point that broke Regina beyond repair. It was the start to a long and painful path that ended with an even more broken evil queen in Storybrooke, Maine.

After everything hit her she had to choke down a sob. Henry. If she went in there and stopped Regina's fiancé from dying then that meant that Regina would never become the evil queen. She would never cast the curse and Henry would never exist. Her Henry. Her sweet little boy. Here was her choice. The voice had said she would have to make a choice. She always had a choice. A choice between her happiness, and Henry had been her happiness in every sense of the word, and everyone else's happiness. The tears slid silently down her cheeks as she realized her decision was already made. She knew her Regina, the Regina from Storybrooke, would never forgive her for this, but then again she would never remember it anyway. That was her price to pay. To pay for everyone's happy ending. It was a very high price, indeed.

She pulled herself together when she heard the creak of a door opening and closing. Cora had just entered the stables. She didn't have much time. This was where Cora took Daniel's heart and crushed it. She was sure of it. What should she do? She didn't know, but she knew she would deal with finding a way to bring Henry back later. Right now she had to stop Cora from creating an Evil Queen. She had to save Regina's heart from turning black. With this in mind she did the only thing she could think of and ran for the stable door hoping she would be able to fix everything.

* * *

Emma ran up to the door of the stable and quietly opened it and snuck in. Taking a look around she saw Regina at the other far end and Emma couldn't help the moment she took just taking her in. _She's beautiful_ Emma couldn't help but think as she took her young and innocent face in. Looking closer Emma saw that she was worrying her lip and that she looked scared yet hopeful. Something she had never seen before on Regina's face. Following Regina's gaze Emma found Cora and a young man in the middle of the stable and not even thinking twice Emma bolted straight for them. She didn't know what told her to do it, maybe it was just the look in Cora's eye, but she knew that Cora was about to take his heart.

Emma got there just in the nick of time to push Daniel out of the way and she caught a glimpse of Regina's terrified expression right before she felt Cora's hand in her chest. "Mother!" Emma heard Regina shriek. She was hoping she would go without experiencing this again in her life. She just wasn't that lucky though. "Shit, that hurts just as much as it did the first time."

Emma couldn't help but think that Cora's face was priceless. The woman was absolutely stunned that someone had thwarted her plans. Emma couldn't help the small smirk that formed on her lips even as she was struggling to maintain her normal breathing. Then her breath really did catch in her throat as she felt the slight squeeze of her heart as Cora lost her surprise rather quickly and went to anger in the matter of three seconds.

"And who might you be, dear?" Cora's sickeningly sweet voice grated on her ears. Yeah, Emma most certainly did not miss Mama Cora's voice. Emma took in a deep breath as she looked her right in the eye, "You're worst nightmare." Okay so she knew it was a cheesy line, but she just couldn't help herself. Cora's eyes narrowed into little slits and Emma knew this wasn't going to be good for her. She just hoped her magic still protected her heart from being ripped out of her chest. Holding her breath as she felt Cora take a firm grip of her heart and start to yank it out, but quickly let it out as her heart simply could not be removed. Being so close to Mama Cora she could see how shocked she was. Her smirk came to her face again easily.

"Who are you?" Cora let out in a disbelieving whisper. She didn't know what to do as she tried again and again to yank her heart out of her chest.

"That's not important. What's important is that you will never hurt Regina again. Do you understand me? I will be there every time you try and I will not allow it. You think love is weakness, well, let me tell you something. I am made from true love and I am more powerful than you ever wished to be. I didn't even have to sell myself to the devil in order to get it. Love is strength." Emma said all of this with a fierceness that she didn't know she possessed. She knew Cora was scared, but that the woman refused to admit it. It didn't matter because at that point Emma felt her magic all but burst through her and it threw Cora away from her and straight into the stable wall knocking her out. It was much like it happened the first time around except this time Cora didn't have the free space to fly to wherever Emma's magic dropped her. This time Emma was more aware of her magic and what it could do.

Emma was on her knees by the end of it trying to catch her breath. She rubbed at her chest trying to sooth the ache that she felt there. No matter if her heart couldn't be ripped out, it still hurt like a bitch to have someone's hand in your chest. Taking deep breaths she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. She didn't notice the person walking her way until she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and it made her jump in surprise.

"Shit!" Emma cursed, but she quickly regrouped when she looked up into the eyes of a young woman that she could honestly say she had never met before. This Regina that stood in front of her was someone who had been buried so deep in her Regina that she was sure only Henry had been given the privilege of seeing her, and even then it was rare glimpses. Looking into her soft brown eyes, and they were indeed soft, she saw things that she never thought she would ever see in Regina so openly. Her Regina hid her emotions so well and being able to see all of her emotions so easily was a little disconcerting. It was also one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked in an awed whisper. It was Regina's voice, but then again it wasn't. It was strange to be able to see this version of Regina when all you knew of her was her Storybrooke version. Regina rested her hand again against her shoulder and she tensed before she relaxed again. If this Regina noticed she didn't say anything, but squeezed her shoulder a little tighter in support.

"I'm fine." Emma assured her. Her voice came out a little raspy, but what could you expect. She almost died a minute ago. Emma was watching Regina closely and wasn't really sure where to go from here. She followed Regina's gaze as it went from her face and landed on her mother's unconscious form. Emma could see the frown that was forming on her young face and the concern that was clearly there. It would never cease to amaze her how much Regina cared for her mother, no matter in what world or time, Regina clearly loved her. No matter what she had done to her.

"Is she alive?" Regina sounded so scared and so very young.

"Yes, princess. She is just a little knocked out. It'll be a while before she wakes up." Emma answered in a reassuring manner. Regina's gaze zeroed in on her and Emma could see the clogs just working in her brain trying to figure everything out. Emma didn't like that look so much, it was very reminiscent of her Regina and then something bad would happen. It was also comforting to see at the same time, even though this Regina was innocent and young, she was still very intelligent.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Regina asked curiously. Now that she knew her mother and fiancé were fine she was inquisitive. Just what Emma needed, Emma thought sarcastically.

"Let's just say I was passing through and heard the commotion." Emma went to stand up, but Regina grabbed her forearm and held her in place. It's not that her touch was unwelcome, but Emma wasn't used to it coming from Regina. It still sent a little spark through her like it had whenever Regina had done it in Storybrooke, but this was undeniably more gentle.

"At least tell me your name?" Regina was all but pleading and hearing it brought a small smile unbidden to her face.

"Emma. My name is Emma." Emma replied as she lowered her gaze shyly trying to hide her nerves at being so intensely watched by this Regina.

"Well, thank you, Emma. I'm not entirely sure how you did it, but you saved my fiancé and I don't know how I could ever repay you." Regina spoke sincerely and Emma was entranced in her brown eyes. Regina had never called her by her first name. It had always been Sheriff or Miss Swan. Never Emma. It was nice to hear. She realized in that moment that it was worth it. This Regina had deserved to be saved. She deserved to be given a chance to truly live without the burden of losing her love.

"You are very welcome." It was said in a choked whisper. Emma couldn't help the emotion that came out in her voice. She had done it. She had made her choice. She saved Regina's heart and she didn't regret it. Not even for a second, but she couldn't help but feel the loss of Henry. Everything was hitting her at once now that the immediate danger was somewhat behind them and a small tear left the corner of her eye without her noticing. It wasn't until she felt the soft hands of Regina's fingertips on her cheek wiping it away did she notice.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Regina asked again in a comforting voice. Emma couldn't help but notice how trusting this Regina was and how compassionate. She quite liked this Regina.

"I'll be fine. It's just a lot to take in." Emma assured her. Regina's head tilted a little to the side as she studied Emma's face. Emma tried hard not to fidget under the stare and Emma found it a lot harder than usual because Regina still had her warm palm on her face. It was so soothing and comforting. A lot more comforting than she could have ever imagined. That stare though would undo her, she knew it. It almost did a number of times when she had been back in Storybrooke with that Regina. It seemed that no matter where or when Regina was she could still see right through her.

"Have we met before?" Regina asked quietly breaking the silence. Emma couldn't help the small grin that came to her face and still Regina didn't move her hand as she still caressed her cheek almost lovingly. It was like she didn't even realize she was doing it anymore as her thumb rubbed soothingly, Emma thought. Emma's grin had the effect of Regina giving her own smile and Emma was blown away completely. She had never been on the receiving end of a true, honest-to-God, Regina smile and this one, where Regina was unburdened and unbroken, simply put, took her breath away. If she had known that there was such beauty in a simple smile from this woman she would have tried a whole lot harder to save her Regina. Remembering that made her grin turn a little sad, which this Regina noticed immediately.

"No, princess, you have never met me before." Emma spoke hoping that Regina wouldn't catch the play on words she was using. Regina squinted her eyes and Emma knew that it wasn't possible for her to be that lucky.

"But you have met me?" Regina asked and Emma chuckled in response.

"You are too smart, princess, but perhaps." Emma collected her thoughts as she knew that answer was not good enough for Regina. "Maybe we have met in another life, another time."

"I think I would remember." Regina responded good-naturedly and the small smile that Emma received was enough to get her to smile back.

"Not if you didn't want to. I'm kind of a pain in the ass." Emma responded and her grin grew wider as she saw Regina's face. "You shouldn't use such language." Regina chided and it reminded her so much of her Regina she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. Regina retracted her hand and Emma immediately felt the loss and now Emma wished she hadn't used her foul language. She liked the warmth on her skin.

"Even so, I'm sure I would remember someone like you." Regina stood up slowly and then held out her hand to help Emma up. Emma was surprised at the gesture and took a moment to look at the hand being offered to her. "I won't hurt you. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Regina stated bringing Emma out of her thoughts. She looked up into those brown eyes that she just couldn't seem to get enough of. Emma's hand moved slowly of its own accord and when it met Regina's slightly smaller ones she couldn't deny the small spark again. Maybe since there was so much magic in this world it was stronger, Emma didn't know or maybe it was just her that could feel it. No, just looking at Regina she knew she wasn't the only one that was feeling this, whatever it was she was feeling. A connection.

That connection was interrupted by a slight cough coming from a few feet next to them. Surprised by the sudden intrusion Emma stood to her full height as she stepped in front of Regina protectively. She had forgotten anyone was there. Looking the man up and down she could see the confusion in his face. He wasn't looking directly at her though, he was looking at their hands, which had intertwined of their own accord. Emma hadn't even noticed they had done that. Clearing her throat herself she went to take a step away from Regina, but realized she couldn't because Regina held on tight to her hand. She smiled inwardly at the gesture. It seemed Regina wasn't quite ready to let go yet.

"Daniel." Regina said with a certain affection that Emma didn't miss. It settled strange in her stomach to see Regina's clear love for this man. The man she had cursed an entire world for. It seemed Regina finally noticed the situation they were in and let go of her hand, but not before giving it a meaningful squeeze. She left Emma's side and went over to Daniels where she took up his hand instead. Emma didn't miss the way Regina looked down questioningly at their hands as if she was unsure of something. Quickly shaking it off though, Regina looked up at Emma with a dazzlingly smile.

"Emma, this is Daniel. My fiancé." Regina introduced warmly and with an excitement that anyone could see. Emma was happy for her in a sad way, but happy nonetheless.

"So, this is Daniel." Emma said as she sized up the man. She took him in and noticed that he had a boyish and natural handsomeness to him. And staring into his blue eyes Emma could see the kindness in them. He was a good man.

"You know of me?" Daniel asked confused as he looked at Regina questioningly. Regina wasn't looking at him though so didn't catch the look, she was unabashedly staring at Emma with a furrowed brow. Emma just shrugged her shoulders while looking around trying to avoid the questioning. She was scolding herself inwardly at her stupid mouth. She needed to be more careful about what she was saying.

"Let's just say that I know you are loved very, very much." Emma looked at Regina meaningfully and Regina blushed prettily. Emma saw the easy smile that came to Daniel's face as he looked down at his love. She was a little envious of them. Of him. To be loved so much that one woman would curse a whole world in your name.

"Don't you forget it." Emma brought them out of their little bubble with a slight harshness to her words. "Don't ever forget how lucky you are to have that love. If I ever hear that you have hurt her in any way you will be very sorry. Are we understood?"

She saw the man straighten at the challenge, but also the determination as he nodded his assent. She was also very satisfied at the gulp he took before answering verbally, "Understood."

Emma nodded and then looked over at Regina again who she noticed had glossy eyes. If Emma didn't know any better she would say she was about to cry and Emma didn't have any idea why. "Well, since that's taken care of, I suggest it's about time you two got out of here."

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned as she stepped forward towards Emma.

"Weren't you going to run away? I just thought now would be the best time for that seeing as how your mother is still knocked out." Emma said confused at Regina's confusion. Realization dawned on the younger woman and she blushed again at her forgetfulness. Emma liked the way she got flustered so easily. Another side of this Regina that she liked. Emma just shook her head at her thoughts.

"R-right, right, of course." Regina replied bashfully. Regina then looked to Daniel and he seemed to realize he needed to move at the same time.

"Yes, we are really leaving?" It came out more as a question and Emma couldn't help rolling her eyes at these two young people. Did they even have a plan?

"Yes, Daniel, it's the only way remember? My mother promised me to the King and I can't marry him. We need to go or else we will never be able to be together." Regina explained and Daniel gave a big smile and then he was off rushing to the stalls to get their stuff together.

"Please, tell me you have some sort of plan?" Emma asked and Regina brought her eyes to her as she smiled lightly.

"Of course we do. I just hope it works." Regina muttered the last part to herself, but Emma caught it.

"You will be fine, I promise." Emma said reassuringly as she studied this Regina. She didn't know when or if she would ever see her again.

"But, when my mother wakes up she'll try and find me. She has magic and she won't stop until she gets what she wants-" Emma could see the panic start to rise in Regina's eyes and quickly took two strides over and grabbed her shoulders lightly causing Regina to stop her rambling.

"Hey, now, calm down." Emma soothed and she felt the brunette instantly relax at her touch. "Now, I know your mother is very strong, but I promise you she won't ever hurt you again. I won't let her and I won't let her control your life anymore."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you." Regina asked as her eyes bore into Emma's so intensely that Emma couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"Because you deserve a chance to have your happy ending." Emma said softly.

"Regina, are you ready?" Daniel called out to her from the entrance of the stables. Regina looked over her shoulder and then looked back up at Emma.

"Thank you. I don't think I can ever repay you." Regina was so genuine and you could just feel her gratitude.

"Good thing I'm not asking for anything then." Emma smiled as she let her hands trail down Regina's arms to her hands where she squeezed them gently.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said once more and it looked like she was trying to decide something as she stood there in front of Emma. Then the young woman quickly leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Emma's cheek. They both felt the spark ignite and were speechless for a moment until Regina stepped back reluctantly. Emma looked up to see that Daniel had come up to tug on Regina's sleeve to get her to move. It was probably the only way they would have separated.

"You're welcome, Regina. Take care of yourself." Emma smiled tightly.

"Will I see you again?" Regina asked before she could get too far away.

"I'm sure our paths will cross again at some point." Emma smiled more genuinely as she watched Regina walk away from her.

"I hope so. Goodbye Emma." Regina said one last time before she gracefully mounted her horse. Regina took one last look at her before she followed Daniel into the night. Emma stood there for a long while after just staring after her. She couldn't help the feeling of loss that overtook her, but also the hope. She remembered what the voice said, _Have faith._

* * *

**AN: So, this is a one shot but I had a lot of ideas of where I could take this, so if enough people want to see more let me know. If that's the case then please send me your ideas too. This story could go in so many directions. Thanks! Hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
